Lacie
by Soryu00
Summary: “Lacie.” “Lacie?” “É esse o nome da nossa melodia”


_**Lacie**_

_Quem é ela? Quem é? Por que ela o está olhando dessa forma? POR QUE?!?!_

Jack Bezarius teve que recuar uns passos ante o movimento inesperado da dama a sua frente.

-Oh Céus, que jovem dama imponente.

Disse sorrindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de paz, tentando fazer com que ela abaixasse a adaga que estava apontando.

-E você é...?

_Tão mal educada, o que ela quer aqui?! _Jack sorriu, ainda mantendo as palmas das mãos levantadas.

-Ah não se preocupe. Eu posso parecer suspeito, mas não sou nada de mais.

-A maioria das pessoas não diria "não sou alguém suspeito"?

-Jack riu.

-Se sou eu quem falo que não sou suspeito, não faz parecer mais suspeito?

-Jack.

Os dois viraram o olhar na direção da voz. Uma voz fria e calma, um tanto aveludada a voz que Jack tanto amava e não se cansava de ouvir, não importava quão longa fosse as conversas que tinha com aquele ser.

-Não provoque a Charlotte.

_Como? Você nunca se importou se eu provocasse ou deixasse de provocar alguém, o que essa mulher tem de diferente?_

-Charlotte? Bem eu não posso te chamar de "Lotti"?

Jack indagou surpreso. _"Mantenha os amigos perto, os inimigos mais perto ainda"_ pensava. Mas também não teria a ousadia de desobedecer uma ordem _dele._ Charlotte olhou para ele surpreso e Jack abaixou o capuz da capa que estava usando.

-Muito prazer, Srta. Lotti. Meu nome é Jack Bezarius. Sou apenas um artesão de caixinhas de música.

-Jack Bezarius...

_Sim, lembre-se desse nome, "Srta. Lotti"._

-Jack, veio aqui para me entregar aquilo, estou certo?

Mais uma vez a voz tão adorada soou, tirando-os de sua conversa. Jack, que tinha ficado sério no último diálogo abriu um largo sorriso respondendo alegremente.

-Sim!

-Muito bem, então vamos para dentro.

Ele se aproximou dele e de Charlotte, esta ficando vermelha e abaixando a cabeça, porém ele não percebeu, ou foi indiferente ao gesto, seguindo reto e sendo acompanhado por Jack.

Chegaram sem demora a um quarto amplo, com estantes cheias de livros que iam até o teto, com um piano próximo a enorme janela feita em estilo gótico e algumas poltronas no centro do comodo. Era o local mais simples da mansão e o que _ele_ mais adorava.

Jack não esperou a porta se fechar completamente para começar a falar tudo o que tinha guardado.

-Quem era aquela mulher, Glen?

Glen o olhou com pouco caso, sentou-se em uma das poltronas servindo um pouco de chá. Mesmo o amando, Jack detestava essa indiferença que estava sempre presente nos gestos e falas de Glen.

-Charlotte Baskerville. Eu já não disse isso?

Jack abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

-Bem...sim, mas o que ela fazia lá? Alias, o que ela faz aqui? Eu nunca a vi na mansão! E ela o olhava como... como...

-Está com ciúmes, Jack?

Jack enrubesceu terrivelmente ao que Glen soltou uma pequena risada sarcástica.

_-Quem_ exatamente era ela?

-É uma nova moradora da mansão.

-E você... que tipo de relação você tem com ela.

-Eu gosto muito dos serviços prestados por Lotti.

_Lotti?_ Ele o estava provocando, sim, Glen estava se divertindo vendo até que ponto Jack podia agüentar.

-Lotti?

-Foi você quem deu o apelido, não?

Sim, Glen estava certo. Jack virou-se sem responder. Estava frustado, furioso, mas não podia discutir. Não queria discutir. Dando as costas para Glen, fingiu estar interessado em algum livro na estante levantando a mão para pegá-lo. Naquele momento ele sentiu a mão do outro sobre a sua. Jack se assustou, como ele tinha chegado até ali sem fazer nenhum som?

Glen abaixou um pouco a cabeça colocando a boca próxima ao ouvido de Jack.

-Você está com ciúmes dela, não está?

Aquela voz soando tão perto, tão intimo de si, era capaz de levar Jack a loucura. Mas ele tinha que manter-se firme.

-Não está?

Insistiu, dessa vez colocando uma de suas pernas entre as de Jack arrancando um suspiro do loiro. Com a mão livre envolveu sua cintura.

-Você não sabe o que fala, Glen Baskerville...

Disse com certa dificuldade.

-E você sabe?

-Eu...

-Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você, Jack Bezarius. -Glen distribuia alguns beijos no pescoço do mais baixo, se divertindo em ver a completa entrega do outro.

-Eu... eu não sei.

-Então quer que eu lhe prove?

Jack ficou em silêncio. Já estava acostumado as provocações de Glen mas aquilo... aquilo estava em um outro nivel, ele simplesmente não tinha o que responder, ou melhor, não conseguia nem falar. Glen se aproveitou do silencio do outro, girando-o para que ele ficasse de frente para si, mais uma vez o prensando contra a estante de livros e dando-lhe um profundo beijo. Mas Jack achou aquilo estranho, não a situação, mas o beijo. Ele não era como os outros, parecia um tanto...desesperado, ele nunca tinha sentido Glen dessa forma.

-Glen, o que foi?

-Ninguém me tem como você.

Dizia enquanto desabotoava a blusa do loiro e distribuía beijos a cada pedaço de pele que ficava visível.

-Ninguém me faz agir dessa forma além de você.

Glen alternava em lambidas, mordidas e beijos agora, já tinha jogado o casaco de Jack no chão junto com a camisa, e fazia uma trilha de caricias que ia do pescoço até o umbigo e de volta ao pescoço. Jack estava começando a se deixar levar pelas sensações, Glen estava estranho, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Não conseguiu segurar o gemido diante a surpresa quando o moreno começou a sugar seu mamilo direito. Jack envolveu suas mãos no cabelo negro de Glen puxando levemente.

-Ninguém me tem como você.

Glen abandonou o mamilo para seguir beijando o corpo de Jack. Desceu até o umbigo onde se reteve um pouco e ficou brincando com a língua em movimentos sugestivos, de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo os suspiros e os gemidos contidos do loiro. Aquilo o excitava, o fazia se sentir outra pessoa, pelo menos enquanto aqueles momentos durassem. Glen conduziu Jack até o chão onde o deitou para logo deitar-se por cima.

-Glen...

-Sim?

Jack encarava as orbes negras e podia ver-se refletido nelas. Percebeu em como o cabelo caia levemente ao lado do rosto de seu parceiro e a face levemente corada devido a excitação do momento. Não pode deixar de levantar-se um pouco para selar seus lábios nos do outro iniciando um beijo romântico e calmo, porém com necessidade. A língua de Glen invadiu a boca de Jack analisando cada lugar dela, brincando com a língua do outro. Até que a necessidade de oxigênio fez com que se separassem. Ainda se encararam por um tempo sem falar nada. Até que o moreno cortou o contato visual descendo até o cós da calça do outro. Olhou para Jack mais uma vez que consentiu com a cabeça. Glen em um movimento rápido tirou as calças de Jack, junto com a roupa intima, para logo tirar sua própria roupa.

O moreno incentivava o loiro masturbando-o rapidamente e em movimentos rítmicos. Jack já não se segurava mais e gemia descontroladamente.

-Glen... eu... eu... te amo, GLEN!

Um liquido pegajoso se espalhou pela mão de Glen e sobre o tórax de Jack. Este respirava pesadamente. Quando os efeitos do orgasmo passaram e ele pode focar sua visão no homem a sua frente ele percebeu que este chorava, silenciosamente e de forma reprimida.

-Glen? Glen, o que houve?

Jack colocou uma mão no rosto de Glen, mão que este beijou.

-Por favor... apenas, não pergunte mais nada.

O moreno voltou a se deitar sobre o mais novo.

_Eu prometo, Jack. Prometo que está será a imagem que você terá de mim futuramente. Quando pronunciar meu nome, está será a primeira memória que virá a sua mente. Nosso __**amor**__ será a primeira coisa, a primeira._

Naquele dia, ambos puderam perceber as mudanças, puderam sentir isso. Uniram-se, uniram-se de forma desesperada, de forma romântica, de uma forma que nenhum outro ser, além daqueles poderiam entender. Marcas de sangue, de unhas, marcas de amor e marcas de desespero. Eles se marcavam como um ritual, os corpos se movendo em sincronia e as vozes soando como a mais bela música. Para logo chegar ao clímax e ambos se abraçarem como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que fariam na vida, como se o mundo fosse terminar naquele exato momento, como se nunca mais pudessem se tocar.

Naquele dia, eles não saíram do aposento preferido de Glen Baskerville.

0o0o0o0

Vermelho, fogo, sangue. Era isso o que povoava a mente de Jack. Não importava para onde ele dirigisse o olhar só podia ver isso, apenas isso. E _ele_, Glen Baskerville, a sua frente, igualmente sujo de sangue. Ambos com espadas em punho.

-Por que? Por que você fez tal... - Glen estava de costas para jack.- Responda-me!

Nesse momento Glen se virou, fazendo com que se encarassem e manteram esse contato por um tempo que pareceu ser longo de mais.

-Responda-me, Glen!

A espada de Glen pingava sangue, vermelho, apenas vermelho.

-Jack...

Disse fracamente, o loiro arregalou os olhos. Glen levantou a espada com força fazendo sangue sujar o rosto de Jack.

-Pare... Eu não quero...te matar!

Jack estava dominado pelo medo, via sua própria espada apontar para Glen e este também apontar a sua para ele.

-Eu não quero te matar!

Em um movimento repentino Jack levantou a espada e investiu na direção de Glen, gritando desesperadamente enquanto sentia a lâmina cortar a carne daquele que ele amara tão fortemente.

Não houve tempo para pensar. Glen caiu inerte aos pés de Jack, e este não encontrou forças para ficar de pé acabado por cair de joelhos em frente ao corpo.

Glen pegou a mão de Jack, este chorava.

-Apenas... Quero que você se lembre de mim... como naquele dia. Essa é a memória que eu quero que você tenha... não a de um... um assassin...

Glen soltou a mão de Jack enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente. Ele se fora. O amor de sua vida se fora. E ele, o maldito Bezarius fora o assassino. Jack gritou, gritou mais uma vez, gritou desesperadamente. Gritou e chorou até não poder mais.

Anos depois, a tragedia de Sabrie seria lembrada, anos depois Jack seria lembrado. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo os Baskerville ou os Bezarius saberiam o real significado daquela tragédia.

Ao longe ainda podia ouvir-se uma leve melodia levada pelo vento.

"_Lacie."_

"_Lacie?"_

"_É esse o nome da __**nossa **__melodia"_

**Nota: **Dedico a fic a Perva-chan porque ela me deu o impulso inicial. Valeu ò.o7!!! Bom, espero que tenham gostado XDD' e lembrem-se de mandar Reviews ç.ç''


End file.
